El diablo de ojos azules
by Annabeth Grey
Summary: Starfire desilusionada y muy herida regresa a Tamaran para tratar de olvidar, pero la promesa que le hizo a los titanes esta presente, su antiguo hogar necesita ayuda, aquellos que trajeron destrucción a su planeta amenazan con hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo permitiría, acabaria con todos incluso si en el proceso se perdía a si misma.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, no sé si realmente alguien leera esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo, y es de una de mis parejas favoritas, es un fic lleno de muchas cosas, aventura, enredos, amor y desamor, les prometo que no se aburrirán, sin más preámbulo comencemos, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no,.**_

_**se me olvidaba, nada de los jovenes titantes me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversion ahora si a leer. **_

Capítulo 1: Rojo esmeralda

By: yessitvah.

Frente al espejo una chica pelirroja le devolvía la mirada, la recordaba diferente, ahora reconocía muy poco de aquella joven, su reflejo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero sin llegar a iluminar sus ojos.

3 años habían pasado, 3 largos y dolorosos años desde que esto no sucedía.

Cabello corto, con el mismo rojo intenso, aun lo usaba suelto, ni cuando era largo hasta su espalda baja había representado un problema cuando luchaba no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora, en lugar de su lacio característico estaba en bucles poco marcados luciendo algo desordenados.

Su traje ya no era morado, ahora era negro, más sencillo, sin mangas con 3 gemas verdes que iban desde su cuello hasta su hombro en una línea diagonal, utilizaba los mismos guantes pero ahora cubriendo sus brazos por completo, en lugar de ser un top, era una blusa larga hasta los muslos dando la apariencia de un vestido muy corto, con una abertura del lado derecho de su pierna para proporcionarle mayor movilidad a la hora de pelear, sus botas conservaban el estilo solo que de color negro.

Realmente era otra, a sus 23 años, de la chica ingenua y dulce quedaba muy poco, la tierra también se había quedado con eso, en la torre T, con su antigua vida.

*****_FLASH BACK****_

-¿Star?- la llamo su líder con voz suave y pasos lentos acercándose a la pelirroja, está se encontraba arrodillada a la orilla de la torre en la azotea, se veía como si pequeñas convulsiones la sacudieran, sabía que estaba llorando , no era idiota, al menos no siempre, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no emitía ningún sollozo, esto estaba mal, realmente mal, había hecho algo horrible y ahora pagaría por ello.

-No quiero hablar contigo.- contesto ella de manera monótona sin voltear a mirarlo si quiera.

-Star por favor tienes que…-

-Starfire- interrumpió la alienígena.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Starfire, y yo no tengo que hacer nada, ningún terrícola imbécil va a darme órdenes nuevamente, mucho menos si ese terrícola eres tú.- escupió ella girándose al fin.

Robin sabía lo que era el dolor, estaba familiarizado con el desde siempre, a lo largo de su vida, pero esto, verla así, escuchar sus palabras, era mucho peor que nada de lo que le había sucedo hasta ahora, porque sabía que esto era solo el principio.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo bajando la mirada, -**Starfire, **entiendo que me odies pero si tan solo me escucharas, si me dejaras explicarte.- trataba que la molesta opresión en su pecho no interfiriera con sus palabras.

-No deseo escuchar tu voz, me taladra, y no, no te odio-. Sentenció. – Una vez leí en uno de tus libros que solo puedes odiar lo amado, al principio no lo entendí, pero ahora lo hago, yo no siento amor por ti, estoy muy lejos de eso.- terminó ella mirando directamente al antifaz tratando de hacerle saber con su mirada lo mucho que le repugnaba en ese instante.

Después de obtener el silencio como respuesta, se levantó sacando fuerzas de dios sabe dónde para no derramar más lagrimas delante de su líder, aquel que fuera su más grande apoyo y consuelo, su mejor amigo y pareja por mas de un año después de su viaje a Tokio.

El chico maravilla estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos, lo que tanto había temido estaba sucediendo, perdería a Starfire, sabía que podía llegar a suceder si ella se enteraba de la verdad, pero esta reacción nunca la pudo imaginar, simplemente estaba fuera de la naturaleza de la tamaraneana.

Sus palabras le helaron la sangre, su mirada retadora y llena de desprecio era completamente diferente a cuando lo miraba con ternura y amor, ahora esos sentimientos habían desaparecido.

****** Fin del flash back********

Los golpes en su puerta la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos,

-¿princesa?

-¿SI?

-El gran gobernante solicita su presencia inmediatamente-.

Esa era sin duda una orden endulzada, así que se dispuso a obedecer de todas formas ya no quera seguir con aquella línea de pensamientos.

_**Wooooojoooo! Oh por dios! Lo hice! De verdad lo acabo de hacer, soy escritora! Después de años y años fui capaz de hacerlo y no es tan aterrador como pensé, espero que les haya gustado y no me maten, esta historia es sin duda un gran reto para mí, amo esta pareja, pero haré algo diferente, poco a poco se sabrá que paso, y tendrá de todo.**_

_**Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones!**_

_**Polvos de estrella para todos..!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos los que se molestan en pasar a leer, aunque en realidad no se si alguien lo hace, hago esto por diversión y es mi primera vez jaja, espero que no quede tan mal y les guste que es la intención, los dejo con el segundo capítulo, aclaro que es un robxstar, con una serie de complicaciones pero todos podemos tener un final feliz si lo trabajamos! :9**_

Capítulo 2: El tiempo no hace amigos.

-¿me llamo usted, gran gobernante?- saludo la princesa con marcada ironía.

-Hermana por favor déjate de boberías, y abraza a tu pequeño hermano-. Le dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que viniera a èl, cosa que no dudo en hacer.

Su pequeño hermano ahora le sacaba una cabeza y media de estatura, mínimo; ni hablar de sus músculos, le recordaba tanto a….

_-¡no!, ¡alto ahí!, ¿en qué diablos estoy pensando al compararlos?-._

-¿Star?,- la llamo, -¿sabes que día es hoy?-.

La pelirroja sintió como era abrazada con más fuerza para después decir –No.- de manera tajante, con lo que dejo claro que en realidad si sabía, y muy bien qué fecha era.

-bueno, hoy se cumplen tres años y…-.

-ya sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero estoy bien, ahora suéltame que tengo que entrenar, Morter debe de estarme esperando-.

Starfire deshizo el abrazo de manera brusca y lista para irse cuando el agarre de su hermano la detuvo.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber.- dijo serio,y reforzando su agarre, Star era una persona muy curiosa, demasiado en realidad y esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que tenía que saber, ¡oh sí!.

-Tienes otro mensaje de tu novio.- y allí iba, directo y sin anestesia.

-El ya no es mi novio, ya sabes qué hacer con ellos Rya, ¿Por qué seguimos teniendo esta conversación?- murmuró fastidiada, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran.

-Porque este es diferente.- dijo -¡Hey!, no me mires así, soy tu hermano además de gran gobernante y tengo que estar enterado de lo que sucede, además es divertido ver al chico arcoíris tragarse su orgullo.-

Estaba claro que no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza por haber visto la grabación ajena, -Ni que fuera la primera vez.-

-Tienen problemas, sospechan de una invasión y por lo que dice, creo que ambos sabemos quiénes son, quiere que vuelvas y ayudes, ¿le digo que bese mi trasero?, ¿se dice así cierto?-.

la respuesta de su hermana nunca llegó y se preocupó, no estaría pensando…. ¿O sí?

Muy a su pesar ya sabía la respuesta.

-Se los prometí, prometí que si me necesitaban, realmente me necesitaban, ayudaría,- el tono solemne no dejaba dudas, iba a volver.

-¿Ayudaras o cobrarás venganza?-

Estaba en desacuerdo con el viaje ¡por supuesto que lo estaba!, no tenía nada en contra de la tierra, pero sí de los Titanes, y sobre todo del líder, había tenido que consolar a su hermana tantas veces, que había convertido su dolor, en propio.

-Soy alguien que cumple sus promesas, y si de paso, puedo vengar la muerte de tantos de los nuestros, que así sea-.

-Además extraño la mostaza-. Terminó con ojos soñadores ganándose una carcajada del chico.

Iba a objetar algo pero fue detenido antes de intentarlo.

-cierra la boca y dame la dichosa grabación; ahora ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones de gran gobernante.- dijo dándole una nalgada juguetona para luego encaminarse a la salida.

-Ya no hay respeto en este planeta-. Se lamentaba falsamente abatido, y le entrego un cubito donde se proyectaría la grabación.

Ella por su parte solo le guiño un ojo, sonrió con dulzura y salió.

La corona de Tamaran legítimamente era suya, Blackfire estaba desaparecida, haciendo la vida imposible a algún pobre tonto o robando cualquier objeto valioso.

Como había dicho una vez, ella no era buena para Tamaran, al menos no como máxima autoridad, su corazón estaba en otro lugar, y sospechaba que así sería siempre.

*****FLASH BACK****

_La pelirroja se encontraba en su lugar favorito, la azotea de la torre T, observando el atardecer, la tierra era maravillosa, tan viva, llena de cosas buenas, y bonitas._

_Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos de forma posesiva y ser besada en el oído haciendola reír._

_-Te estaba buscando-. _

_-Me encontraste aunque no es difícil dar conmigo.- _

_El cálido aliento de su novio rozando su oído le hacía cosquillas. Trato de girarse para mirarlo pero solo logro que la apretara más manteniendola en su posición. _

_-¿En que piensas?- _

_-En ti, en nosotros, en realidad no lo sé.- dijo agachando la mirada, a Robin el tono que la Tamaraneana había utilizado lo desconcertó y con un ágil movimiento la giro para mirarla a los ojos. _

_-¿Qué pasa?, me estas preocupando-._

_-No es nada no te preocupes,es solo que soy muy feliz-_

_Robin alzo una ceja sin entender.- ¿y eso es malo?-._

_-En lo absoluto, es solo que nunca me había sentido como ahora y es tan glorioso que no quiero que se termine nunca, no lo soportaría-._

_-Star escúchame bien, yo no soy bueno para estas cosas y lo sabes, pero nada de esto tiene porque acabarse, estamos juntos después de todo, y nunca te dejare ir, __**te lo prometo.-**__ declaro y la beso apasionadamente. _

_********FIN DEL FLASHBACK *********_

-Nunca digas nunca, lección aprendida.- susurro la chica al aire derramando una lagrima sin darse cuenta.

esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga KICT, ha sido maravillosa conmigo y gracias a ella esto esta aquí,

mil infinitas gracias!

Ayer por la emoción ni siquiera comente el final, ya corregí algunos errores tbn, estoy muy emocionada, espero que guste esto, lo hago de corazón, por otra parte poco a poco se ira sabiendo que sucedio con Star y Robin para que terminaran separados, me encanta verlos sufrir, no mucho pero al final tendrán que estar juntos, jaja no hay otra manera! hasta el siguiente.

Besos de polvo de estrella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siento que hablo sola, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, dedicado a mi amiga kare, que me ayuda mucho, te adoro amiga!**_

Capítulo 3: azúcar y sal

Torre Titán 6:00 pm

-Sabía que estarías aquí.-

-¿Necesitas algo? -.

Su líder se encontraba en la azotea de la torre, ya no visitaba tanto el lugar desde que la pelirroja se había marchado. Ya no era lo mismo sin ella.

-En realidad solo una cosa, pero no está en la tierra-. Raven también había cambiado en estos tres años, el equipo no se disolvió pero nada era igual, al final de una u otra manera el futuro los había alcanzado, Starfire ya no estaba ahí para mantenerlos unidos.

-¿Una estrella quizás?-. Respondió él, sabiendo exactamente lo que su amiga se refería, hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que se había ido, y al parecer no era el único que lo recordaba.

-No estaría nada mal-. A pesar del tono monótono en el que siempre decía las cosas, Raven sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso con su líder, él no tenía un gusto especial por hablar de estas cosas, y era precisamente con su compañera ausente con quien solía hacerlo.

-Deberías llamarla, necesitamos su ayuda, Star no se negaría a ayudar, lo prometió.- sugirió dando por terminada la conversación, se dio la vuelta para irse, comenzaba a hacer bastante frío, seguramente Robin quería estar solo y ella ya había dicho todo lo que quería decir.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, la voz profunda y tranquila de Robin la detuvo.

-Ya lo hice-.

Esta declaración provoco que una media sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la hechicera.

Quizás todavía había esperanza.

*****TAMARAN****

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

-Vamos princesa, concéntrate ¿Qué sucede contigo?- le reprochaba un hombre no mucho mayor que ella.

El tipo poseía un cabello rubio oscuro, alto y con músculos fuertes, todo un guerrero, Starfire siempre había pensado que su apariencia era muy rara para ser de ese planeta.

-Eso hago Morter.- dijo a la vez que lo acorralaba para comenzar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Durante esos tres años había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando, sobre todo en técnicas para pelear sin usar sus poderes, fingiendo ser una simple humana.

Lanzo un puñetazo siendo esquivado justo a tiempo por su mentor, no la sorprendía, no por nada le había pedido que la entrenara sin embargo ahora le demostraría lo centrada que estaba.

En un ágil movimiento logro derribar a su contrincante que se recuperó casi inmediatamente pero ella no daba tregua y le soltó otro puñetazo directo al estomago, esta vez dando en el blanco y provocando que éste se doblara en su posición sin aire, momento que Starfire aprovecho patearlo con fuerza y hacerlo girar cayendo dolorosamente sobre su espalda.

La pelirroja se alejó un par de metros saltando hacia atrás y la familiar luz verde comenzó a formarse en sus manos, esta vez coloco una sobre otra y cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Una especie de platillo giratorio se formó, Morter era consiente que un Starbolt común y corriente era peligroso pero no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba a punto de recibir y siendo sinceros prefería no averiguarlo.

-Lindo truco.- a pesar de los golpes recibidos se veía como si nada, y su tono era sarcástico.

-Gracias, ¿Por qué no lo miras más de cerca?-

Observo a su alumna correr decidida a su encuentro para luego lanzarle su ataque, él salto esquivándolo.

Parecía una cierra, quería reírse, por un momento pensó que esa cosa era más peligrosa.

-¿pero qué diablos?-. Dijo al notar que la sierra se acercaba rápidamente hacia el, la volvió a esquivar por poco pero no sin salir ileso, un pequeño corte en su mejilla le recordó que era mejor no subestimar a la princesa.

El corte por pequeño que era dolía como si lo hubieran quemado, mas nunca admitiría en voz alta su dolor.

-¿te gusta?, es nuevo-.

-Parece peligroso-. Hizo una mueca.

-Lo es, y también explotan.- menciono al tiempo que sonreía con malicia retirándose del lugar.

-¿Qué?- el chico no tuvo oportunidad de escapar ya que la explosión lo tomo completamente con la guardia baja para terminar volando por los aires producto del estallido.

La siguiente escena fue bastante cómica, el gran Morter en el suelo con los ojos en espiral sin duda noqueado.

Sonrió de medio lado, no le había dado tan duro así que no tardaría en recuperarse, su amigo si es que lo podía llamar así, era un tipo fuerte, estaría bien.

Ahora lo único que le apetecía era descansar, extrañaba tanto mirar el atardecer.

-Tantos recuerdos-. Pensó


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, estoy algo, no sé cómo explicarlo, me siento como si no estuviera haciendo esto bien, tengo que confesar que ayer me desvele pensando que sería mejor borrar la historia y solo seguir como traductora, traducir es un trabajo muy difícil, nunca estudie ingles en clases particulares, pero tengo lo que dicen es, buen oído, y mis horas de estudio normal me ayudan, traducir es mucho menos aterrador que escribir, muchas veces he tratado de hacerlo y me arrepiento en el acto, lo dejo inconcluso, y estuve a punto de hacerlo porque de alguna manera siento que esto no les está gustando tanto, y me dije a mi misma "a ti no te gusta ver esta pareja separada" y me pregunte tan bien, "entonces porque diablos escribes esto" y en ese momento dije, basta, se acabó, no puedo hacerlo, no nací para escribir. Y luego hable con mi amiga kare, casi le da un infarto cuando le comente, jaja, tengo la firme convicción de terminar lo que comienzo así que por eso no encendí mi ordenador y borre, pero la idea siguió molestando en mi mente, no he tenido buenos días lo confieso quizás esa eso. Por otro lado recibí un comentario de alguien más, Tyler, y no sé, sentí muy bonito sus palabras, y me he prometido a mí misma, que mientras haya una persona que guste de esto que después de años de indecisión, seguiré escribiendo.**

**Así que si alguien más aparte de Kare, Tyler y JimmyxCindy lee esto y le gusta pero no me lo hace saber, chicas se lo deben jaja.**

**¡Las quiero, besos de polvo de estrella!**

**Los teen titans no me pertecen ya saben a quién sí..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capítulo 4: solo porque creas saber algo, esto no lo hace real **

**By: Annabeth Grey.**

**.**

-¿Robin?- Cyborg se encontraba fuera de la habitación de su líder, ya pasaba del medio día y aun no daba señales de vida, casi podía estar seguro de que no estaba dormido, no era raro que el chico hiciera esto, era terco, obsesivo, y mandón pero seguía siendo su amigo, y le preocupaba.

.

.

Tiempo atrás su dulce compañera de equipo era la primera de ellos en atreverse a tratar de sacarlo de su oscura habitación sin llegar a tener éxito en un principio, pero ella nunca desistía, decía que Robin era su amigo y necesitaba que cuidaran de él. No descansaba hasta lograr que comiera algo, hacía tiempo dejo de prepárale sus extraños platillos para pasar a la obligada "comida poco saludable de la tierra", a veces simplemente se conformaba con que tomara un poco de aire fresco.

.

Había recibido más de un portazo en la nariz y aun con eso ella seguía ahí para él. Cyborg en el fondo sospechaba lo que todos, que su líder salía no por su insistencia si no porque era ella quien se lo pedía, sin embargo ella ya no estaba y alguien debía encargarse del "mocoso engreído, pelos de punta".

.

Sabía perfectamente que Robin la extrañaba más que cualquiera, incluso no había tenido reparo en esconder que había sufrido horrores con la noticia de su partida, ambos lo hicieron, cada uno a su manera, mientras Starfire aparecía con los ojos rojos y semblante serio, sin poderes algunas veces, él no salía de su habitación o golpeaba con más fuerza de la usual a los villanos, aunque los dos trataron de ocultar su dolor, cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien es fácil darte cuenta de su estado de ánimo, y ese par sufrió.

.

.

-¿Qué sucede Cyborg?- fría voz de Robin lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-No has salido de tu habitación en dos días, no has probado bocado, ni hablado con nadie, eso pasa.-

-No necesito una niñera-. Estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, era su amigo sí, pero no estaba de humor.

.

Una mano se lo impidió, el agarre era firme.

-No te equivoques Robin, _yo no soy Starfire_-. El comentario salió cumpliendo el objetivo, el pelinegro se enfureció, necesitaba golpear algo y ese algo era Cyborg.

.

.

Le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara concentrando en ese golpe toda la rabia y frustración que sentía.

.

El golpe fue recibido de lleno debido a la sorpresa y él mitad robot cayó al suelo sin gracia, pero la sorpresa no duro mucho, si el pelos de punta quería pelea con gusto se la daría.

.

Cuando el líder iba a darle una patada en el estómago aprovechando la posición arrodillada de Cyborg éste tomo su pie a tiempo para luego lanzarlo contra la pared, misma que atravesó.

.

.

Raven y chico bestia se encontraban en el living, una comiendo y el otro jugando videojuegos pero se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendo de una pared rota y el doloroso aterrizaje de su amigo sobre la alfombra _nueva._

Ambos pensaron que se trataba de algún ataque a la torre y tomaron posición de pelea.

.

-Vuelve aquí imbécil, ¿o es que te dolió? Dime Robin ¿Qué se rompió primero tu corazón o tu ego?- Cyborg estaba enojado, culpaba totalmente a Robin de lo sucedido con Starfire, los quería a todos pero Raven y Star eran mujeres, las cuidaba especialmente, Raven era como su hermana mayor pero Star era la pequeña dulce y comprensiva que tenía que cuidar.

.

Al escucharlo la ira de Robin creció quería lastimarlo en serio no solo cerrarle la boca.

-Serás hijo de….- Raven y Chico bestia estaban estáticos, viendo como Robin perdía los estribos, aquella pared rota no era producto de ningún ataque, eran los otros dos integrantes del equipo peleando enserio, aquello no iba a para pronto.

Robin salto hacia el lugar donde estaba Cyborg para atacar.

.

.

-¿chicos?

.

Su puño se estampo dolorosamente, el golpe a Cyborg nunca llego, lo desvío en el último momento, pero éste no podía prestarle menos atención, sus ojos estaban como platos, y fijos en la pantalla a su espalda.

.

-Starfire- Raven susurro, fue la primera en hablar, aunque fuera en un susurro sorprendido, igual que todos los presentes.

-Luces diferente- comenzó el verde

-Em, ¿gracias?-

.

Robin seguía de espaldas en la misma posición de hace unos minutos, su corazón estaba acelerado, helado, no esperaba esto.

.

Su voz, su voz era inconfundible, al menos para él, pero Raven había dicho su nombre así que no había dudas, era ella.

.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, observo las cosas a su alrededor, tendrían que reparar el destrozo más tarde.

La conversación entre los demás llevaba un par de minutos y él no había escuchado nada, solo podía observar a la pelirroja frente a él en la pantalla, _tan ajenamente suya. _Momento le ¿estaba sonriendo a chico bestia? ¿No debería ser el a quien le sonreía primero?, además esa sonrisa era diferente.

.

.

Y luego lo noto, estaba siendo ignorado, _ignorado a propósito. _

_-No por mucho-. Pensó y sonrió levemente._

_._

_._

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- sabia que precisamente esa frase llamaría su atención, tenia historia, ella se lo había mencionado alguna vez.

Fue en el instante en que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, verde contra azul, la última detrás de un antifaz, que juro averiguar qué era lo que había hecho durante el tiempo que se fue, esta vez no se daría por vencido hasta que volviera, luego no la dejaría ir, la obligaría a quedarse si era necesario, _porque la necesitaba_.

Era egoísta y ¿Qué.

-Lo mismo digo….Robin- ella aceptó el reto que en silencio se dijeron con la mirada, si la quería de vuelta ella no se lo haría fácil, las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado, y pretendía demostrarlo, la adrenalina burbujeo en su interior.

-_Let´s play- pensó._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado a partir de aquí, todo comienza a tomar un rumbo y explicare porque se fue, créanme tiene una muy buena razón, se aman de eso no hay duda, pero a veces lo que una pareja necesita para funcionar no es necesariamente amor.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, muchas muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y me han dejado sus comentarios de apoyo, y tan bien a los que solo leen, esto es para ustedes. Le agradezco a mi amiga Kare que es un amor y ha estado con migo desde el principio, amiga ya sabes que eres mi conse, Elapink mi lectora desde hace tiempo, Tayler, Natalia, Javiera, JimmyxCyndy, girl. Chicas las adoro. **

**Capítulo 4: Solo porque creas saber algo, esto no lo hace real.**

-Robin…..¿Robin me estas escuchando?-Starfire estaba llamándolo, después del saludo que compartieron, el solo la había mirado fijamente sin decir nada más, así que cuando la voz monótona de Raven siguió con la plática, está se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Sin embargo después de un rato de intercambiar frases se dio cuenta que necesitaba el permiso y la aprobación del líder titán para su regreso, pero él se había mantenido en silencio parecía que no escuchaba nada, solo la observaba y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Chico bestia de Robin a Starfire y después de una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujo en su rostro y le giño un ojo.

-Deja, yo me encargo-. En respuesta la pelirroja ceja se alzó con confusión pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer su amigo fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo, nadie fue lo suficientemente rápido de hecho.

¡P ASS!..- El pelinegro recibió un soplamocos cortesía del verde.

-¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ANIMAL!- Grito con rabia Robin.

El mencionado corrió inmediatamente a esconderse detrás de Raven quien se había recuperado de la sorpresa a tiempo, regresando a tener su rostro inexpresivo.

-Viejo cálmate, llevamos mucho esperando a que dejes de mirar a Star, vas a gastarla, mejor responde-. Dijo con intensión.

-Oh-.

-Robin, chicos, puedo llamar en otro momento, no hay pro..-

-¡NO!- Fue la respuesta general.

-Emm, deacuerdo, clama- los tranquilizo la Tamaraneana poniendo sus manos frente a ella pidiendo calma y una gota resbalándole por la nuca, había olvidado lo efusivos que podían ser sus amigos.

-Starfire lo que queremos decir es que no interrumpes nada, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- tomo la palabra Robin recuperando su tono serio y ella sintió como le temblaron las piernas

_Gracias a XHal solo se puede ver mi torso y Rostro- pensó. _

-En realidad llamo por tu mensaje Robin-.

-¿Qué mensaje viejo?- intervino bestita aunque fue ignorado por la ex pareja.

-¿Vendrás?-.

La voz de Robin seguía igual, impasible pero detrás de su máscara sus ojos brillaban con esperanza.

-¿qué sucede?- Lloriqueo el meta morfo. Nadie lo tomaba en cuenta y como siempre era el último en enterarse de todo.

-Si claro, si necesitan mi ayuda, iré-. Declaro con dulzura y firmeza.

-¿Cuándo?- quiso saber Raven.

-Para eso llamo, quiero solicitar su permiso para entrar a la atmosfera y arreglar los detalles del lugar donde me quedaría….-. la pelirroja no pudo terminar con su explicación, porque Cyborg la interrumpió.

-Star, está siempre será tu torre, eres una titán…para siempre..-

-Es cierto, tus cosas están tal y como las dejaste-. Corroboro el pelinegro.

-Excepto tus recetas para hacer postres, chico bestia las robo para tratar de preparar algunos-. Dijo Raven descubriendo el crimen de su novio.

-Esto no es lo mismo sin ti Star, nadie hace los postres como tú-. Lloriqueo el mencionado

Starfire estaba conmovida, quería a sus amigos, pero su corazón clamaba venganza, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba consejo, quizás su gótica amiga podría ayudar.

-De acuerdo, entonces, en dos o tres días estaré allá-.

-¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti?.- a Robin le preocupaba que en el largo camino de Tamaran a la Tierra le pudiera suceder algo.

-No es necesario tengo todo bajo control. Si eso es todo chicos, tengo que irme.- sin problema podría pasar todo el día hablando con ellos.

Durante no se había permitido pensar mucho, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era paz, y ahora el verlos, saber que la necesitaban además de desear su regreso era algo difícil de digerir, tenía que admitir la verdad, no solo lo hacía por ellos, había mucho de un sentimiento antes desconocido para ella, egoísmo, sabía quién era el que planeaba atacar la Tierra, sabia como actuaba, lo había vivido en carne propia, pero esta vez sería diferente, las cosas no terminarían como antes, era consciente de que tenía que contarles pero lo haría en su debido momento, no antes ni después, quería cobrar venganza y de ninguna manera permitiría que alguien interfiriera, haría lo necesario.

El riesgo de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría era muy grande.

-Te prepare carne, estas muy flaca.- la voz de Cyborg la saco de sus pensamientos,.

-Ella siempre ha sido delgada-. La defendió su amiga.

-En mi opinión se ve bien- ¿escucho bien?, ¿Robin le había hecho un cumplido en público?

-Viejo deja de babear, lo sabemos- Star río, extrañaba tanto las imprudencias de su amigo, le recordaba a su hermano.

-chico bestia- Robin dijo su nombre apretando sus dientes y marcando cada letra, a pesar de la creencia general, él no era tonto, no había nada más falso, sabía lo que le convenía así que de nuevo corrió a esconderse pero esta vez detrás de Cy, él lo defendería del instinto asesino de su malhumorado amigo.

-Chicos de verdad tengo que irme, nos veremos pronto-. Estaba por cortar la comunicación cuando una suave voz la llamo, dejando sorprendido a más de uno.

-Star…-

-¿Si..?-

-Ten cuidado por favor-.

-Se..seguro-. Y adiós titanes no podía seguir fingiendo que mantenía una conversación casual, quería gritar y llorar.

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy me caigo de sueño pero estoy muy agradecida con todos y cada uno, espero les haya gustado, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Besos de polvos de estrella para todos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores! aquí reportándome, este capítulo es el que más trabajo me ha costado porque por fin explicaré por qué Star se fue y que sucedió con Robin, espero que les guste, es solo una parte porque lo demás no lo he pasado pero lo haré, gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, los que me ponen en favorito así como seguirme, kare gracias por todo amiga. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS TITANES NO ME PERTENCEN. **

.

.

**By: Annabeth Grey**

.

-Es un cínico- se repetía mentalmente.

.

Habla como si no hubiera pasado nada y había pasado todo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y soportar, esto, sin embargo era más grande que ella.

.

-Sé que estás ahí- dijo al aire sintiendo una presencia en la habitación.

.

-Hermana ¿estas segura?- Rya escucho todo, y esa era una de las razones por las que mantenía la compostura a pesar de ella misma. En respuesta se recargó con ambas manos en el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

.

-Si-

.

-Te advierto que con la primera cosa extraña que note en ti, mandare sin miramientos a toda la guardia real para que te traigan además de eso atacaré, no importa ningún terrícola, Star, - Declaró serio tomándola por sorpresa, el no solía ser así de ¿frio? ¿Amenazante? ni siquiera sabía cómo calificarlo.

.

-Tranquilo Rambo, estaré bien-. Luego salió dejándolo solo y ofuscado, necesitaba caminar, estar sola.

.

-¿Quién diablos es Rambo? - expreso el chico negando con la cabeza confundido. 

.

Después de la llamada de Star al resto de los titanes un aura de expectación invadía la torre. 

.

Apenas pasaron unas horas y todos incluso Raven estaban haciendo preparativos, ellas compartían un lazo, desde que intercambiaron cuerpos se acercaron más. La gótica fue capaz de sentir en carne propio el dolor de su compañera, su ira le quemo las entrañas, el vació inmenso en el pecho, la desilusión que sintió hacia su líder fueron emociones muy fuertes y para ella fue difícil controlarse, rompió muchos objetos en la torre, pero conociendo a Star y sintiéndose como ella, solo podía describir de una manera como debió sentirse, "Rota".

.

_FLASH BACK  
_

.

Starfire llevaba días teniendo una sensación extraña, no dormía bien, su apetito estaba disminuido considerablemente y es que hacía meses que no tenía noticias de Tamaran.

.

Sus mensajes no recibían respuesta y su querido Galfore tan poco había llamado. No era como que hablaran todos los días pero sus mensajes eran tal vez ¿un par por semana? mínimo uno.

Galfore decía que eran sus reportes para la legitima gran gobernarte de Tamaran pero al final siempre terminaban cotilleando sobre su vida en la tierra, y su relación con el joven maravilla, su vida en el planeta azul era increíble, podía ser ella, aquí no había guerras interplanetarias al menos no todavía, podía ser libre, expresar lo que quería además de vestirse como le viniera en gana, nadie la atosigaba con costumbres y era feliz, tenía unos amigos como pocos y un novio inmensamente paciente y aunque no era bueno con las palabras siempre encontraba la manera de decirle cuanto le importaba y lo mejor es que se lo demostraba.

.

Galfore siempre la escuchaba pacientemente y se maravillaba con las cosas que la pelirroja le mostraba, él siempre le pedía que le llevara un poco de esa masa rosa dulzona de la que le hablaba, "algodón de azúcar" según recordaba. 

.

.  
Por esta y más razones algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien. Así que tomo una decisión, lo más probable es que se le viniera una larga discusión con su novio por esto, pero le explicaría el porqué de su intromisión, y el entendería, siempre lo hacía así que se animó para tomar su equipo privado y enviar un mensaje a Tamaran desde otra frecuencia.

.

Francamente podía pedirle ayuda a Cyborg pero quería y necesitaba ir a con Robin, sus piernas la dirigieron ahí casi sin darse cuenta, lo que más tarde desearía con todo su corazón nunca haber hecho.

.

Cuando llego a la puerta marco la clave personal y entro, la habitación no le era ajena pero aun asi estaba invadiendo por lo que los nervios no la dejaban.

.

Todo estaba impecable y a oscuras. _-¡que manía!- pensó._ Robin estaba entrenando en este momento, tai no sé qué, por lo tanto tenía tiempo.

.

Se dirigio a una pared falsa y entro a lo que era su control de mando privado, _-Esta encendido, ¡que raro!- se dijo. _El nunca dejaba algo encendido después de usarlo.

.

-Muy bien, X-hal que esté equivocada- suplicó a la Diosa.

.

En el momento en el que se disponía a grabar el mensaje para su planeta, un botón que parpadeaba llamó su atención, y fiel a su naturaleza curiosa lo presiono.

.

Cuando la pantalla se ilumino y vio el nombre del remitente su sangre se helo.

.

-Tamaran….-. El mensaje era de Tamaran.

A continuación la joven presiono el botón para reproducir el mensaje, en la pantalla apareció su hermano menor, y su voz, ahora extraña para ella la hizo sentir peor.

.

_-Kori, este es el decimoquinto mensaje que te envío, no sé qué sucede contigo hermana, ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad de lo que sucede? ¿Tan poco te importa?, Incluso Blackfire vino inmediatamente.- _ comenzó hablando fuerte, era un reclamo sin duda pero luego, cerró los ojos y respiro varias vece, recuperando el control. –_Star, por lo que más quieras, es cuestión de tiempo, horas quizás,- _su voz se entrecortó_ - __lo que equivale a un dia terrestre si no me equivoco, ya no se qué más decirte, enserio, si estas enojada con migo lo entiendo, no tienes que hablarme si no lo deseas incluso me pondré de rodillas si con esto consigo que cumplas su ultimo deseo, te lo imploró, para esto, y ven a casa,…..Rya fuera-._

_._

Para este punto Starfire estaba más que confundida, ¿decimoquinto mensaje?, ¡ella no recibió nada!, ¿enojada?, Claro que no, sin embargo si estaba terriblemente preocupada, por supuesto que le importaba Tamaran, ¡era su planeta!. Iría inmediatamente, algo estaba realmente mal, su hermano no había puesto un pie en su planeta natal desde que era muy pequeño, y si ahora estaba ahí, era que algo muy malo pasaba, incluso dejo volver a Blackfire, ella la habia desterrado venciéndola en un duelo,

_._

_-¿Qué pasa?-. Volvió a preguntarse. _

_._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz mecánica del ordenador la llamó.

-¿DESEA ELIMINAR EL MENSAJE O ENVIAR A CARPETA PREDETERMINADA?-

_-¿carpeta predeterminada?.-_

-Enviar a carpeta predeterminada.- dijo dispuesta a llegar al fondo de esto, averiguaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-ORDEN COMPLETA-.

-Abrir carpeta predeterminada-.

-ORDEN COMPLETA-.

-Nombre de la carpeta-.

-MENSAJES T. 15 ARCHIVOS DISPONIBLES,-

-Mostrar primer mensaje- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-_Hermana, hola, se que esta no es la manera pero, se trata de Galfore, él, bueno enfermo, ya sabes que el es fuerte y obstinado, no quería que te preocupara pero prefiero que lo sepas, repórtate inmediatamente por favor, llamare a Blackfire…Rya fuera-._

_._

Poco a poco el entendimiento la poseía pero nuevas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía Robin con estos mensajes que le pertenecían única y exclusivamente a ella? ¿Por qué en la computadora central no había rastro de estos mensajes? Incluso en su ordenador personal no tenía nada, la única explicación posible era que su amado líder los había escondido. Pero ¿Por qué?

.

_-No es posible-. _Se negaba a creer semejante verdad. –El no-. Sollozo.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo –Mostrar siguiente mensaje.- se preparó para lo que venía.

**Bueno por lo pronto aquí les dejo el capítulo, en el siguiente se verá más de esto, no odien a Robin, al menos no hasta saber todo completo, ya saben que son libres de dejarme sus comentarios o mandarme un mensaje privado, siempre los leo. Hasta luego!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N.A: OOPS! Que caray había puesto otro capítulo que no era de esta historia, dispénsenme jajajajajaja. Ahora si pasamos a lo que ya tenía escrito. **_

**Holaaaa! Si estás leyendo esto puedes estar seguro de que me haces infinitamente feliz, y hago esto para ti y solo para ti. **

**Chicos y chicas, creo que son más chicas no he desertado al menos no todavía, sucede que he tenido bloqueos y desilusiones fuertes y es más fácil traducir que escribir ¿Por qué? Porque en la traducción claro que pones una parte de ti, no lo niego pero escribir es algo personal e implica mucho más por eso la demora, perdonen las molestias**

**A mi amiga Kare, sabes que te adoro y esto es gracias a ti, Elapink nena gracias por estar al pendiente, mabe, guest, catalina etc. A todos los que me han puesto en alerta graciaaas! **

**Guest: no me regañes hombre! Aquí va el siguiente; (Annabeth haciendo puchero de regañada).**

**By: Annabeth Grey**

DISCLAIRMER: NADA DE LOS TEEN TITANS ME PERTECE, NO GANO NADA HACIENDO ESTO MAS QUE DIVERTIRME.

Las noticias en cada mensaje eran cada vez peores, la frecuencia de estos era de uno por semana aproximadamente, y en total eran quince así que el mensaje más antiguo databa de hace 3 meses casi cuatro.

Después de escuchar varios llego al mensaje que cambiaría su vida, era el mensaje número trece; sabía que este número en la tierra tenía varios significados, tanto buenos como malos, pero le temía al último. mala suerte de hecho y no podían tener más razón.

-_Kory, ya no sé qué pensar, no sé si escuchas esto o no, tal vez hay alguien detrás de tu silencio.- Galfore..- se aclaró la garganta – esto es difícil,- las lágrimas se derramaban ya de ambos pares de ojos. –Galfore se ha ido kory, esta, está muerto,- susurró –¡Su último deseo era verte!, ¡quería ver a su pequeña estrella de fuego! ¡pero tu sigues sin aparecer!- le grito con rabia pero luego cerro los ojos y recupero el control antes perdido. –Aguanto mucho, te espero, pero se acabó, espero que puedas vivir con esto, la culpa de haberle fallado al único padre que conociste tu más que nadie, nos fallaste Starfire, yo te perdono, pero ojalá puedas perdonarte a ti misma-._

-FIN DEL MENSAJE-.

Un sollozo se escapó de su boca, se tapó los labios con una mano los ojos y con la otra sostenía su pecho que ardía. Sentía una rabia inmensa y un dolor indescriptible.

.

Galfore era como un padre, el la crío, la cuido y salvo de muchas cosas, cuando escapo la primera vez de sus captores y descubrió los poderes que tenía, resultado de los experimentos a la que la sometieron, él la comprendió y apoyó como nadie.

.

Las noches en que las pesadillas de las torturas que sufrió la atormentaban, él la consoló no importaba que no durmiera nada, con tal de que ella lograra unas horas de sueño.

.

-No….Galfore..no-. lloró y lloró pensó que se quedaría sin lágrimas pero estás seguían apareciendo.

-Star.-

Nada.

.

-¿Starfire?- la nombrada se sobresaltó cuando se pensó descubierta mirando a su alrededor, pero para su alivio se percató que la voz de su líder provenía del comunicador T.

.

-Robin.- Su voz sonó mal, trató de controlarse pero fue inútil.

-Starfire ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?-. El joven se alarmó al escuchar su voz.

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde estás?-.

-En el living, no viniste a comer, por eso te llamo-.

-¿Están todos contigo?-. acabaría con esta farsa aquí y ahora.

-Si star, ¿ya vas a contestar mi pregunta?, ¿Qué sucede?, me estas preocupando-. Algo le sucedía a su novia, la conocía muy bien.

-Que nadie se mueva de ahí, voy para allá-. Y corto la comunicación.

.

Alcanzo a ver como Robin fruncía el ceño con molestia, le molestaba no saberlo todo, y más con respecto a ella pero en este momento, Robin y sus sentimientos le importaban menos que nada,.

**Bueno hasta aquí, ya saben la razón del distanciamiento entre ellos, en el siguiente continuare con el enfrentamiento. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, los quiero **

**Nos leemos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que sí, bueno sin más explicaciones ni disculpas les traigo el siguiente capítulo, como nota el fash black aun continua.**

**Gracias por leer**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Annabeth Grey.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

_Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundo, esto tenía que acabar pronto, acaba de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo y permanentemente. _

_Suspiro y camino firme hasta la entrada del living. Cuando la puerta automática se abrió, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella, y su corazón se encogió, el momento de la verdad había _llegado. .

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

Raven cerró los ojos, recordar no era su pasatiempo favorito y menos si se trataba de estas cosas era cierto que compartía un lazo con Starfire pero no era la única, también lo hacía con Robin desde que se vio obligada a entrar a su mente.

.

.

Era completamente capaz de entender a ambos, todos incluidos chico bestia y Cyborg fueron testigos de como Robin había perdido la cabeza cuando descubrió que Star se fue, en pocas palabras se volvió loco, la buscaron por todos lados, incluido el espacio, ella les había anunciado su partida sin embargo el líder no lo acepto, de alguna manera el mismo la había obligado a actuar de esa manera. No estaba justificando a su pelirroja amiga, ellos también la querían e igual los abandono sin dejar una nota, era consciente de que el dolor que sentía era insoportable pero ¿y el dolor de ellos?, perdieron no solo a un miembro del equipo, sino a una amiga, era ella la que iluminaba la torre con sus sonrisas y alegría, sus ganas de ayudar, y la convicción con la que hacia cada una de las cosa. Superar su partida fue un asunto difícil y sabía que quizás nunca lo harían del todo, ahora después de tres años, la vida parecía darles la oportunidad de recuperar a la Tamaraneana, y con ella todo lo que alguna vez fueron.

.

Estaba segura de que Robin haría todo lo posible y lo imposible también para recuperar el amor de Star, no necesitaba ser psíquica para eso; Robin no estaría solo, ellos ayudarían, serían parte de la solución, la pelirroja también sufría, pero estarían todos juntos para sacarla adelante como la familia que eran.

La familia de los titanes, SU FAMILIA.

.

.

.

Si el material no fuera un material tan sólido seguramente ya habría hecho una zanja. Iba y venía de un lado a otro y es que el líder el equipo titán estaba como alma que lleva el diablo, por lado estaba inmensamente feliz debido al regreso de su amada Tamaraneana pero por el otro tenía miedo, miedo a que lo odiará y por dios que lo merecía pero ella no podía odiarlo, ¿o sí?.

.

Aquel día, el día en que le dijo de frente que lo odiaba no podía hablar en serio ¿cierto?, -_NO, ¡no!_- ella estaba enojada y dolida pero no podía ser real.

.

-Demonios!-. su puño se estrelló en la pared y gotas de un líquido carmesí mancharon el suelo.

.

**FLASH BACK.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la comunicación se corto el chico maravilla no podía estar más que confundida.

-Chicos, Star quiere hablar con nosotros.- dijo girándose seria a los demás. Con solo escuchar su voz los demás titanes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para esperar a su compañera.

.

.-Viejo, ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunto chico bestia apagando el aparato de videojuegos.

-No lo se chico bestia, tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo-.

-Robin-. Esta vez lo llamo Raven.

-Lo sé Raven, yo también lo siento-.

-Jamás la había sentido así, algo no está bien, y creo que es por ti-. El entendimiento poco a poco alcanzo el rostro del petirrojo, y una punzada de alarma le estaba taladrando el pecho.

_-NO PUEDE SER-. Se repetía una y otra vez, si Starfire lo había pillado estaba en serios problemas. _

-Chicos-. Los llamo la aludida entrando en el living. –He tomado una decisión y espero, no, quiero que la respeten.- sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel normalmente brillante ahora lucía opaca.

Raven fue capaz de sentir como la ira salía por los poros de su amiga, pero lo que más la preocupo fue el gran sentimiento de desilusión que le dirigía al chico maravilla, ¿Qué diablos sucedió para que Star lo rechazara de esa manera? Si ella siempre había profesado un amor incondicional por el.

.

-Habla Star-. La animo el pelinegro.

.

-Me voy, regreso a Tamaran-. Tres quijadas cuatro quijadas alcanzaron el suelo y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico pájaro, mas esto no duro mucho, el miedo de perderla corría por sus venas pero luego se transformo es rabia pura y ciega, burbujeando en su interior.

.

-De ninguna manera-. Dijo despacio con voz clara, y firme, la de un auténtico líder.

-Robin….-.

-No Raven, esto es tres ella y yo-.

-Viejo, somos un equipo, esto nos incumbe a todos-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, chico bestia estaba serio. La hechicera le agradeció con la mirada.

.

.

Robin suspiró tratando de calmar el impulso de amarrar a su novia con cadenas de un material extra fuerte para mantenerla a su lado o de lo contrario se arrepentiría para siempre.

Cuando por fin se abrió los ojos, estaba más calmado y con voz fría se dirigió a ella.

-¿estas segura de que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión?-.

-No, me voy a ocupar el lugar que me pertenece en Tamaran, punto y final.-

-Almenos podrías decirme porque, estoy perdiendo a un miembro de mi equipo y no puedo leer tus pensamientos-.

-ellos me necesitan y es mi deber, estoy lista para irme, y convertirme en lo que evite por tanto tiempo.-

-¿Qué hay de Blackfire?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana?-.

-Se cuánto deseas atraparla, después de que escapara, y se lo que es estar obsesionado con un objetivo, me preocupa en lo que puedas convertirte.-

-¿y crees que no podré manejarlo?

-yo no dije eso-.

-No tenías que hacerlo, se supone que estoy haciendo lo que tu tanto defiendes, ¿Por qué no puedes solo alegrarte por mí y dejarme ir?-.

-¿Por qué estás en mi equipo, MI EQUIPO, y NO puedes renunciar-.

-Puedo y lo hice, eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que soportarte diciéndome que hacer-.

-¿Asi que ahora esto es mi culpa?

-¡Si!, todo se trata de ti.!-

-¡NO!, TODO se trata de ti, hablas de responsabilidades pero nos das la espalda después de todo por lo que hemos pasado,-

-debes de mirar más alla de lo que tus ojos pueden ver-.

-No eres más que una niña mimada-.

- Y! y no me importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, ahora mismo no importa si vuelvo a verte de nuevo-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado al joven líder y los otros titanes estupefactos.

.

.

.

**Bueno ps hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les allá gustado y me lo hagan saber con sus cometarios, ya saben que siempre los contesto y me encanta saber que están conmigo respecto a la discusión es una discusión que en realidad tuvo Robin con cy, en uno de los capítulos pero yo la he adaptado, me pareció una buena discusión, en el siguiente veremos qué pasa. **


End file.
